YouTube endings
The YouTube endings (also called the Subscribe ending) are only found on YouTube where the person will thank the watcher for watching the video and will subscribe or watch another video. It is unknown why they weren't seen in the videos in www. howitshouldhaveended.com/videos or how were they created. There are some characters that appeared in the original video and the subscribe ending (Park Controller, T-Rex, Jack, Rose, Eugene, etc.). However, there are some characters that don't appear in the original video and only the subscribe ending (like Slimer, Merida, etc.). Some of the original videos don't have these alternate endings. Ghostbusters *'Slimer:' (to the audience) "Thanks for watching! (a subscribe button appears) Oh! Subscribe. (next videos appear and a thought bubble that says "Click like for Slimer!" appears) Watch another video. Oh!" (goes crazy) Jurassic Park *'Park Controller:' (hums the Jurassic Park theme)"Please subscribe Jurassic Park. We don't know how to build a fence, 'cause stuff just bites right through in when the power goes out..." (the T-Rex eats him) *'T-Rex:' "Thanks for watching." Super Mario Bros. *'Mario: '( hits some of the question mark blocks and more videos appear) "YAHOO! Let's watch another. Select your video. Okey-dokey." Tangled *'Eugene:' "Phew. That was a close one. Glad we've moved past that. No more girls with crazy hair. (he then sees Merida, the princess from Brave) Oh, hey. How are you doing? (he turns around as Merida removes her hood, revealing her hair which is quite messy) My name is... (he turns back and sees her hair) OH MY GOSH!!!" (he leaves and Merida looks at the audience) Pulp Fiction *'Vincent Vega:' "You know what they call it subscribe button in Paris?" *'Jules Winnfield:' "What do they call it?" *'Vincent Vega:' "Subscribe with cheese!" *'Jules Winnfield:' "Subscribe with cheese! That... that didn't sound right. What do they call a like button?" *'Vincent Vega:' "Like button's a like button, but they call it 'le-like button'." *'Jules Winnfield:' "'Le-like' button? I think you're making this up." (the words THANKS for Watching appear) Titanic *'Jack:' (who's freezing from the cold water) "C-C-C-Could we at least take turns on the r-r-raft?" *'Rose:' "Um... I'd rather not." *'Jack:' "Fine! Can I at... least have the life... vest?" *'Rose:' "But Jack, it's keeping me warm." *'Jack:' "Er! I'm going to go find my own piece of debris to float on. (he begins to lose his grip) *'Rose:' "I'll never let go." Lord of the Rings *A subscribe button and other videos appear in the scene. The words Thank You For Watching is shown. The Hobbit *'Kili:' (singing) "It's now over. Please subscribe." (subscribe button with Facebook and Tumblr appear) *'Kili and Balin:' (singing) "Thank you for watching." *'Most dwarves:' (singing) "Share and like. Watch more videos. (more videos appear) Comment, hero. But please be..." (four more dwarves appear) *'All dwarves:' (singing) "...careful. Don't feed the trolls." The Amazing Spider-Man *'Spider-Man:' "Hey, guys. Hoped you enjoyed the video. Uh... thank you so much to everyone who left comments to help write the script and an even bigger thank you goes to the one and only: Stan Lee. (a picture that shows Stan Lee's World Of Heroes appears in the screen) Uh... please help us say "Thank you!" by subscribing to his channels: Stan Lee's World Of Heroes. It was so awesome to one of you part of this project and we think you guys would love what they're doing over there. So go check them out. Okay, well, thank you so much for watching and uh..." (more videos appear and the Original Spider-Man appears, whimpering) *'Original Spider-Man:' (crying) "I-I-I-I don't understand! This can't be! I wanted to see the quick cheers with the real Stan Lee! Without me! It's not fair!" (crys) *'Spider-Man:' "Okay. Well, I'm going to deal with this guy and you guys have a good week." *'Original Spider-Man:' (whining) "I'm Spider-Man!" (both of the Spider-Men leave) *'Spider-Man:' "See you." (Original Spider-Man continues crying) Bonus Scene The scene shows the original The Amazing Spider-Man video, the credits role, a subscribe button is above, and more videos appear. The Dark Knight Rises *'Bane:' (speaking in the microphone) "Thank you for watching, Gotham. Subscribe to your hizzy. Special thanks to Max and Dan from The Creatures Hub, (The Creatures Hub picture appears) who supplied their voice work. Watch more videos... (more videos appear) and please leave us a comment for we can..." *'Audience member:' "CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU!!!" *'Bane:' "What's that?" *'Audience member:' "Move the microphone away from your face!" *'Bane:' "MOVE THE MICROPHONE CLOSER TO MY FACE?!? Is that what you said? (laughs) Good night, everybody." (leaves) Bonus Scene More videos appear, a subscribe button is above, and the words Thanks For WATCHING appears. Category:Videos